


【翻译】四次有人任由PG睡觉，一次有人带他上床

by liangdeyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 字面意义睡觉, 工作狂pg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 工作狂Graves晚上没有睡饱，所以大家都尽力确保他打瞌睡时能小憩一会儿。尽管题目有影射词，其实是篇清水文。如果你眯点眼可以当Tina/Graves看。





	【翻译】四次有人任由PG睡觉，一次有人带他上床

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times Someone Put Percival Graves to Bed and One Time Someone Took Him There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854522) by [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari). 



1.  
Queenie正准备给她姐姐送杯热咖啡——也许捎带送点热门八卦——正在此时她一阵警觉：一大堆凶猛的文件正在追赶某位傲罗。那东西有点像一份备忘，只不过不是可爱的小老鼠形象，而是一匹马那么大的三头怪物，其中一颗头还在吐火。Queenie倒抽一口气伸手去摸自己的魔杖，因为此事虽然闻所未闻但并非绝不可能。然而当那三颗头开始交声诉求“因私人原因压置，等一两周再说说说”时，她意识到这是个梦。  
确切地说，是Graves先生的梦。Queenie在他办公室外停了一会儿，犹豫着要不要敲门叫醒他。一方面梦境非常紧张，她很担心这个可怜人；另一方面Graves先生也许会叱责她。但是不，Queenie不能就这么丢下他，也许还有第三种选择。她咬着嘴唇慢慢推开了门，蹑手蹑脚地走进去。  
Graves先生睡着在办公椅上，后脑勺顶着椅背。坦白说，看起来很痛苦。困成这样他得有多累啊？Tina说过他工作到废寝忘食……  
Queenie放下咖啡用一点小把戏把环境设置的适宜些——椅背升起并长出了软垫，一把访客用椅缩小成可爱的脚凳，当然了都是些暂时性的变化——然后用手轻轻地把Graves先生摆成更舒服的姿势。他的梦境缓和下来，Queenie满意地笑了。  
她留下了那杯咖啡，对它施以保温咒好让Graves先生醒来时能喝到热的。Tina会理解的。  
2.  
Picquery主席不以富有同情心而著称，她传扬在外的名声有意志坚定、对魔法界公众无私奉献，甚至有永远服装精美——但是不包括平易近人。虽然如此，她确实关心他人，尤其是优秀出众的同事，比如说，Graves，一名爱岗敬业的傲罗，完全忠于法律，全身心投入保护巫师平民，她对他无比敬重。  
她也敬重他的工作态度，虽然的确觉得他在从Grindlewald的监禁中回归之后干的有些过火。很明显这人想昭告天下他没有被影响，他还和被Grindlewald偷走身份前一样高效可靠。然而对他来说不幸的是，Grindlewald一直在逃避作为Graves时的文书工作，导致现在Graves出于自尊一人接手了所有积压文件，昼夜兼程赶进度的同时还得处理法律执行司与时俱增的日常事务。  
所以当他在一场简报会当中睡着时，Picquery主席停止了讲话，严厉扫视在场的每一个人，然后指了指门。所有人听命悄悄地走出去，而她调暗了灯并在身后无声地关上门。  
3.  
Red不知道人类还能站着睡觉。他提早休息，在电梯门上挂上“停止使用”的标志，把Graves先生留在那里。  
4.  
Credence情不自禁地在意真正的Graves先生。他知道以前那个人只想利用他而不是帮助他，但是他习惯于看着那张脸想着“朋友”不能自拔。所以他一次又一次去探视Graves先生，跟着他东奔西走，盯着他的窗户看他是否安好。  
他大部分时间看见Graves先生在拼命工作。他每夜下班回家极晚，每早又早早离家，在家期间多半是在看文件和做笔记中奋战。  
一天夜里Graves先生在沙发上睡着了，身旁都是卷宗，钢笔缓缓从手中滑下。Credence从窗缝中溜入房间然后全神贯注于恢复人形。他需要双手来脱下Graves先生的鞋，让他躺在沙发上，然后给他盖上毯子。  
+1  
Tina为这桩傻事身心俱疲。  
“头儿——”她开口道。  
“亲爱的。”Graves用重音说。他们在假扮一对夫妻，从欧洲走私来的家养小精灵的潜在买主。他们已经被线人邀请到北方的一个小度假区，得在这儿潜伏至少一周。  
以上就是傻事的起因。  
“爱人，”Tina说，“别傻了，这儿有很多空间，没人得睡在地上。”  
他们的租屋本该是套房，但是被人搞混成了开放式大间，里面只有一张巨型大床和一对扶手椅和一张细长的桌子——没有沙发，连衬垫长凳都没有。  
Graves还站在门口，惊呆之后提着行李箱停滞在那儿。Tina接过行李挽住他的胳膊把他拉进屋：“看，这里非常大，三个人也够了；而且我们都需要好好休息备战明天，不知道你怎么样，反正我在冰冷坚硬的地板上睡不好觉。”  
如有必要Tina会睡在天杀的地板上。Graves比她更需要睡眠，不仅因为他是两人中更强的战斗力而且应该更敏锐，还因为她知道一个事实：起先不当值时他也从未睡饱。Tina对自己起誓，如果这一星期她什么任务也完成不了，起码也要让Graves在真正的床铺上过一整夜。  
“Goldstein，我难以赞成——”  
“我想你的意思是，‘挚爱，当然了，我犯什么傻呢，咱们上床睡觉吧。’”Tina打开箱子拿出睡衣，她早已发现在她的傲罗生涯中家里的类似争论常常如此解决。  
Graves看起来好像也知道这个策略，而且他好像真的累到疲于争取睡在地上，“如果你觉得哪怕有一点不舒服……”  
“没事的，头儿。我是说，蜜糖。”  
他们背对背睡下。Tina控制不住地偷偷瞥过去一眼——说到底她只不过是个凡人。他的肩膀很好看，她想，接着命令自己停止观看。  
她很高兴她穿着自己最好的衬衣，以防万一他也克制不住投过来同样一瞥的话。Queenie说得对——人必须永远穿着最好的内衣旅行。  
他们在一段略显尴尬的沉默中准备睡觉，而这尴尬渐渐被舒适的睡意取代，两人不再紧紧凑在相对的床边。Tina用魔杖关灯之后把它塞在枕头下，就放在手边。  
“我认真的，甜心，”Graves在黑暗中说，“如果你想一个人睡床，只要说出来。”  
“睡吧，宝贝。”Tina答道。她闭上眼，昏昏欲睡且心满意足地蜷缩起来，终于成功把上司哄上床了。等等。*不是这样！*她习惯性地在心里大喊，虽然Queenie并不在附近。  
无论如何，现在他们都可以休息一下了，然后两人早上会精神饱满整装待发。Tina微笑。  
Graves开始打呼。


End file.
